Christmas trees have become an almost universal symbol for Christmas, and each year uncounted millions of such trees are placed in homes and decorated with ornaments. To be useful for the purpose described, the trees must be supported in a vertical position by a stand of some sort, and it is highly desirable that provision be made for supplying the trees with water to prevent needle drop and the fire hazard attendant to a dried-out tree.
Many types of stands for Christmas trees have been suggested in the past; however, many of these have limitations which make them difficult to use, or unsuitable for a variety of reasons. A deficiency common to many types of Christmas tree stands, for example, is that they are usually limited in the range of trunk sizes which they can accommodate. A person using such a stand must either select a tree with a trunk having an appropriate diameter, or the trunk must be trimmed or shimmed to a size within a range appropriate for the stand. U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,855,762; 2,639,877; and 3,403,877 are examples of such stands.
Another common problem encountered with Christmas tree stands is that many are difficult to use. Frequently, the stands require the cooperation of two individuals to fasten the tree in the stand, for example, one to hold the tree in position, while the other tightens fasteners which mount the tree in the stand. Examples of such stands are those described in the above patents, as well as in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,454,231; 2,630,286; 1,540,856; 1,255,557; and 3,038,689. Stands employing such fasteners also suffer from the fact that the fasteners partially penetrate the trunk against which they are forced, making removal of the tree difficult when it is to be discarded.
Still other stands are unstable and unable to resist the weight of ornaments placed on them, as well as the minor forces that are sometimes inadvertently applied to the tree by children, household pets and the like.
Still other Christmas tree stands are unsatisfactory for the reason that they are unable to function unless the tree is inserted into the stand in a vertically oriented position, or work poorly in instances where the trunks of the trees are somewhat crooked or gnarled.
Some of the stands previously proposed are also difficult to clean, resulting in a build up of tree resin and other debris when the tree, and water held by the stand are removed. The problem is particularly acute in the case of stands having relatively inaccessible surfaces.